


Yes Ma'am!

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: As we learnt in the episode 'In The Guise Of Death', Barbara and early mornings don't mix.Inspired by a prompt on... yes, you guessed it... PINTEREST!
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Yes Ma'am!

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I knocked briskly on Barbara’s front door, fighting a smile as she appeared bleary eyed.

“Good morning Barbara.”

She muttered something unintelligible and probably rude. I decided it was safer not to ask her to repeat herself.

“Are you ready or shall I wait for you in the car?”

More muttering.

“I’ll wait in the car then.”

~*~

Barbara slumped down next to me in the passenger seat, looking no more awake than when she had answered her door.

“Bad night?”

She shook her head. “No coffee.”

“Ahh, that explains your distinct lack of rise and shine.”

The growl she emitted was very convincing.

“When, in all the time you’ve known me, have I ever done rise and shine? I don’t do rise and shine. I do rise, caffeinate, and hope for the best!”

Indicating, I pulled the car over to the side of the road.

“Why are you stopping? I thought we had to be in Stratford for eight?”

“We do, but we also have time for a coffee pit-stop.”

The smile that lit her face suddenly made everything right in the world.

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around Sir.”

“Only one?”

“Stop fishing and get me my coffee.”

I mock saluted her. “Yes ma’am!”


End file.
